


Is It Because I Have A Body?

by orokana_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, anyway, borderline tsundere behavior, i'll be using that tag whenever i write about izaya & rei and you can't stop me :'), idk they talk about fucking and fetishes that's about it, izarei, slight suggestive themes, yeah so what if i have a ship name for my oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orokana_chan/pseuds/orokana_chan
Summary: get you a man who looks at you like how izaya orihara looks at a severed head. Cause we all know izaya has some sort of thing for that head.In other words, Rei is jealous of the way Izaya looks at Celty's severed head.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Original Female Character(s), Orihara Izaya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Is It Because I Have A Body?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you shelby i’m writing this for you :’)

She hated that head.

That severed head tucked away inside Izaya’s bookcase. Where no one would even guess something like that is hidden.

She can’t stand it really. The way he looks at that thing. It makes her wonder if he’s got some sort of gross fetish for it. Everytime he takes that head out of its container and plays around with it makes her want to vomit. 

_Why can’t he look at me like that? Is it because I have a body?_

She’ll often ask herself this every time she catches the info broker longingly staring at that thing. 

She’ll never admit to it outloud, especially not to him, that she’s jealous of some stupid head. Celty’s missing head.

Gray eyes watch with annoyance as Izaya holds up the living, severed head in the air. A sickly-sweet smile adorns his features. It makes her stomach feel sick. 

“This head is waiting, waiting for the awakening. For the battle. Searching for her holy warrior to take to Valhalla.” He’s speaking nonsense again. “I wish I could be chosen as her warrior.” 

Her eye twitches as she watches him lower the head to eye level. There’s a small ‘ tsk ‘ sound followed by a bitter “you’re disgusting.”

She turns herself around facing away from Izaya, back towards him as she skims over the many books lining one of his tall bookshelves. 

“hm, Rei-chan? You sound upset.” His attention is momentarily drawn away from the head and is directed at her. Though he can’t see her face, he knows for certain that his new found employee is frowning. He can practically hear the hatred laced in her voice. He has a feeling her sudden foul mood has to do with the head in his hands. 

“I’m not upset.” She lies. 

He brings the head close to his face, tilting his head so his cheek is pressed against it. There’s a small contempt hum as he processes her obvious lie.

Rei pulls a book off the shelf before making her way over to his desk. Her expression remains stoic as she watches him.

_Why can’t he press his cheek to mine like that?_

“Do you have some sort of fetish for that thing?” As soon as those words leave her mouth, Rei regrets it.

There’s a rather amused look on Izaya’s face at such a ridiculous assumption. He now understands what this is all about. He can’t help but laugh at her. 

“Do you honestly believe I get off to something like this? Come on now. Do you really think I’m fucking a severed head? That’s just gross.” 

“.....”

“I wonder though,” He continues on, now spinning around a few times in his chair. He suddenly stops spinning and looks directly into Rei’s eyes. “Are you jealous?”

So badly does she want to climb over his desk and slap that stupid smirk off his pretty little face. 

Her eyes widened with both shock and embarrassment. Of course he’d be able to read her so easily. Still, she won’t ever admit to him to being jealous over a severed head.

“Wh-what? No!” _Yes, I am._

He eyes her for a moment. He knows she’s lying. Yet, he’s not going to call her out on it. 

“Such a tsundere.” He shakes his head at her mocking disbelief. 

Never mind about slapping him. She wants to break his neck now.

“I honestly don’t get why you’d be jealous over some head.” He moves to stand, taking the head with him. “I had the impression that you hated me.”

Rei watches as Izaya put’s Celty’s head back in its container before disregarding it completely. All his attention is now on her.

“...I never said I hated you.” She mumbles, watching him stride over to where she stood. 

There’s a glint of mischief in his copper eyes. She notices it and it’s enough to make her inwardly shiver. There’s just something about that look in his eyes that makes her heart flutter.

That’s right. She could never actually hate him. Perhaps she is a borderline tsundere. That’s just her way of dealing with these feelings. These god awful feelings for an absolute asshole. She could never admit to any of these feelings. Jealousy. Attraction. Whatever emotion she may be feeling, she’d never tell them to anyone. Not even him. Because deep down she knows --they both know-- that falling in love with Izaya Orihara would only result in a broken heart. 

A hand reaches for a strand of her hair. The strands wrapping around his finger. 

“That so?” He asks, eyes now focused on the strand of hair coiled around his finger. He gives it a small tug before locking eyes with her own. “That’s good to know. I could never live with myself knowing that my dearest Rei-chan hated my guts~” 

That sickly-sweet smile he once gave Celty’s head was now directed at her. She can only stare at him with wide eyes. A blush making its way across her cheeks. However the look vanishes as soon as it appears. Rei glares at him, lips turning downwards into a frown.

“That’s bullshit.”

She pulls herself away from Izaya and heads over to his couch, grabbing her bag before making her way towards his door. “I’m going home.”

She doesn’t give him a chance to respond as she’s already out the door, slamming it behind her.

Izaya stands there alone in his penthouse apartment, a satisfied look adorns his face. He laughs to himself before walking back over to the severed head resting inside its container. He holds the container high up in the air and just grins. 

From the start he knew the way he handled Celty’s head bothered her. In fact, the only reason he even showed her the head in the first place was to see how she would react. And that reaction satisfied his boredom enough to mess around with her, using the head only as an instigator. 

To even think she would assume he did dirty things with that head. How silly! Perhaps maybe next time Rei came over, he’ll have to make that assumption a little more believable. Ah yes, the plan is already coming together in his head. Izaya puts the severed head back in its hiding spot. 

A breathy chuckle escapes his lips. Giving the head one final look before returning to his desk, he muses to himself.

“This should be good~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I might go back some other time and revise this. Maybe even make a part two who knows : /


End file.
